The Things We Share
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Find out what happens when a connection grows between two strong friends. Advanceshipping. This story is good! A message from Mikey


**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! You weren't expecting this one, I know it!**

**AJ: Just a surprise story, she's always writing one shots.**

**Mikey: Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KrystalClear101 does not own Pokémon or anything else you think she does.**

The Things We Share

By QTpie456s

A young trainer laid awake looking up at the sky, admiring the roundness of the full moon. Tonight, sleep isn't his friend, otherwise he'd be dreaming. He unwrapped himself from his sleeping bag and sat up with one knee bent and the other stretched out. He sighed. He looked around the campsite at his current traveling companions.

To his left was a new face. Dawn, a new trainer who chose to be a coordinator. She is a very energetic person but can be a little childish at times sometimes, much like her Piplup. She's easy to get along with though.

To his right was his long time buddy Brock. Brock keeps things balanced in the group except when there's a pretty girl around. Whenever he goes crazy, his Croagunt brings him back to reality with a poison jab. In front of him lay his best friend, a yellow Pikachu, curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully.

He smiled at his little friend, but it quickly turned into sadness as he was reminded of why he couldn't sleep. He sighed again and looked back at the moon. Something about it reminded him of something. He reached for his backpack and began to rummage through it. His search ended when he came across a half of a ribbon. The ribbon was pink with a half medal in the middle. He held it in his hand for a moment.

Meanwhile…

Southwest of where the boy is at, a girl a little younger than him, cannot sleep either. She was walking down a road with an Eevee perched on her shoulder. A brief distraction from her stomach caused her to reach in her fanny pack for food. But she came across a half of a ribbon instead. She was immediately reminded of someone. The girl looked up at the sky and noticed the full moon.

She held up her half of the ribbon to the moon, making it look the other half was the moon. Little did she know that the boy was holding up his half as well. Suddenly both halves of the ribbon began to glow brightly. Both the boy and the girl were surprised by this. The ribbon was glowing so brightly that it blinded them. It was reacting with the moon and took the two to another place.

When the boy awoke, he was in a field surrounded by tall grass.

"Where am I?" were his first words.

He slowly scanned his surroundings. In the distance, he saw a figure on the ground. He squinted his eyes to get a better view. He saw the figure fidget then he watched it sit up. It was a girl. Not just any girl. It was the girl with the other half of the ribbon, but he didn't recognize her. She slowly stood up as did he. The boy made his way over to her when he noticed a beam of light coming in her direction. He ran to her aid.

"Look out!" he yelled. He protectively put his arms around her and himself and her to the ground. Once he was sure it was safe, he got up and dusted himself off. He extended his hand to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. She took his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." she felt his hand and recognized his gentle touch. She swiftly let go of his hand a backed away.

"W-what's the matter?" he asked. The girl slowly moved forward.

"…A-ash?" she stammered. Now the boy stepped back.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked cautiously. This brought a smile to her face.

"It's me, May! Remember?" at this his eyes widened in total shock. He bent down to get a closer look.

"May?" he whispered. She nodded and smiled. His smile grew.

"It really is you!" he happily picked her up by the waist and spun her around. She giggled at his touch and embraced him warmly.

"I've missed you so much Ash." she said in a quiet voice. He carefully placed his hand on the her head, gently pressing it into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too May." the two teens stood there for only a few minutes, but it seemed like eternity to them.

When they broke apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"I'm not sure." they heard a rustling in the grass.

"Pika? Pikachu!" out came Ash's Pikachu with May's Eevee at his heels.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Eevee!" May added.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Pika pika!" he waved his paw.

"Eevee ee!" then the two ran off.

"I guess we should follow them." May suggested.

"Yeah. Here, hold on to my hand, the grass is pretty think. It's easy for us to get separated." he grabbed her hand and led her through the wild grass. She smiled a blushed unnoticeably .

"We're almost out of here." he commented.

_'His voice is…so commanding and deep. It sort of scares me how much he's changed.'_Ash felt May tense up so he paused.

"You alright May?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just had the chills." she smiled.

"Alright. Let's keep going then." he pushed back the last bunch of grass to reveal a wonderful sight. There before them lay a gorgeous lake that reflected the moonlight perfectly.

"It's so beautiful!" May exclaimed starry eyed. Ash chuckled at her child-like actions.

"Yeah, it is. Let me help you out." he took both of her hands and helped her out of the tall grass.

"Thank you Ash." she said sweetly.

"Don't mention it." he smiled. "Eevee!" they saw their two electric-types at the shore of the lake.

"Look Ash! There they are!" May said.

"Well, let's go!" He ran towards them.

"Wait!" she called. Once there, Ash sat down and waited for May.

"You've gotten faster." May commented, while sitting down next to him.

"Yeah? Thanks." May removed her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in at the edge of the lake.

"Ah! That feels good." she leaned back with her hands behind her. Ash followed suit.

"So, how've you been?" her expression changed.

"Not as good as I could be." she admitted, looking sadly at the lake.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel like…like I'm missing something. I've noticed I'm not as perky as I used to be." Ash stared at her.

"Well, you just gotta find the right inspiration." he petted Eevee between the ears.

"Ee!" she cooed.

"Pika?" he jumped in May's lap.

"Hey Pikachu. You know something's wrong, don't you?" she rubbed behind his ears and sighed.

"The Moon…it's so beautiful." the moonlight glistened on her skin and made her eyes shimmer. Ash couldn't help but stare.

_'Yeah, and so are you.'_his cheeks tinted at the his last thoughts.

"So how are you Ash?" she asked him.

"Well, Sinnoh's great and all, but I'm still getting used to it, I guess. I met another girl named Dawn. She's coordinator like you." Ash said, gazing at the moon. May rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could stay here forever." she whispered.

"Me too. But we've gotta go back sometime." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"The question is, how do we _get back_?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it probably has something to do with our ribbon." May laughed softly.

_'He said 'our ribbon.'_

"Maybe if we put them back together, they'll send us back." Ash said.

"Yeah, maybe." she said sadly. _'Come on Ash, don't you want to stay a little while longer?'_she pleaded in her head.

"But let's enjoy this while we can." he said. May smiled and snuggled closer to him, slowly closing her eyes. She fell asleep and dreamed a peaceful dream, while Ash rested his head on hers and smelled her hair.

He began to reminisce all the fun times they shared when they were in Hoenn and Kanto together.

_'She was so innocent and energetic. Man, how long has it been? She's changed so much. Heh, she probably thinks the same thing about me.'_he thought to himself. _'But strangely, she's still the same girl I fell in love with.'_he smiled.

"May? Wake up. I think we should try in back now." he gently shook her.

"Just a few minutes honey." she muttered in her sleep. Ash laughed.

"Come on May, wake up." she slowly opened her eyes to see Ash.

"Good morning Ash." she smiled.

"Technically it's still night, but good morning anyway." she laughed and stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered when they were about to connect he ribbons, May pulled back.

"What's wrong May?" she looked into his auburn eyes.

"Ash…I-I've missed too much just to have you leave again. We may never get another moment like this." tears began to form in her eyes.

"May, don't worry. I'm making a promise to you that we'll see each other again." he placed his hands on head and lightly kissed her forehead. He then embraced her tightly.

"I promise." he whispered softly. She felt safe in his arms, and knew that his promise would be fulfilled. So she returned the embrace with reassurance that she's see him again. One day.

"Plus, whenever the moon is up, you hold up your half of the ribbon, and I'll hold up mine." she smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay."

"Well, here goes. I'll see you soon May." he joined his ribbon with hers and they began to glow.

"No Ash! Don't go!" she yelled, but it was too late. She soon found herself, and Eevee on the road where they started. She fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes.

"I need you." she said softly. She picked herself up and wiped her tears.

"But for now," she down at her half of their ribbon. "I'll be okay, because these are the things we share." she held it tightly to her chest and smiled.

Somewhere, in Sinnoh, Ash was doing the same thing.

**Kris: Well, that's it, another one-shot from your truly.**

**Mikey: You know, I actually liked this mushy story.**

**AJ: It'll probably be the only one.**

**Kris & Mikey: True.**

**Kris: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, please review!**

**ALL: 4 SURE!**

**R&R**


End file.
